oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Noir Chateau/Abilities and Powers
Overview Despite his humble beginnings, Chateau realized his natural instinct for battle. He has stood against powerful opponents and deduced their weaknesses while formulating his own plots. He even garnered the appraisal of various famous pirates and marines alike, including having the feared Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, acknowledge him as extremely clever.One Day Delivery: The Spider Yonko acknowledging Chateau's potential. These improvements came from the belief that it was crucial for one who practiced Xenia to be able to protect those who are their guest.One Day Delivery: Chateau stating that it is his duty to become strong enough to protect his guest. Although unintentionally, Chateau's ability has granted him a boogeyman persona among the waves of Paradise. Those around him stare at him with fear filled eyes.History Repeats Itself: Citizens of Banaro Island stare at Chateau. The waiter stumbles to take his order.. Even the First Mate of the fearsome Manly Pirates showed extreme caution when facing Chateau. Choosing to stall long enough in order for reinforcements to arrive.Black Eyed Pirates: Graham Alexander shows unusual caution when encountering the Chateau Pirates. This fear allows him to maneuver without worrying of weaker pirates attempting to challenge or attack him. Chateau has accomplished several major feats throughout the first part of his journey. Primarily, his victory over the logia using Marine captain, Zheng Yin, has garnered him an impressive increase in infamy.Through The Fire and Flames: Chateau defeats Zheng. He also clashed equally against the First Mate of the Manly Pirates, Graham Alexander, while severely hindered by his surroundings and surprised by an ambush. Even managing to harm the veteran pirate despite Chateau's power being restricted during their initial confrontation.Black Eyed Pirates: Chateau withstands and pushes back Alexander Graham during their initial battle despite being unable to utilize his full power.. He became something of a mentor to two other logia fruit piratesThe Devil and the Skeleton: Chateau teaches Hanako how to use her devil fruit.Chateau vs Brennan: Chateau gives Brennan tips about using his devil fruit. Physical Abilities Chateau has exhibited extraordinary speed in his human form, which has allowed him to perform impressive feats throughout his endless journey. Instances including keeping up with Meredia, avoiding Anyu and even saving the wounded Underworld agent and confused student while slowly succumbing to his own injuries. A feat mode more impressive considering that Anyu and Meredia, both New World veterans had trouble catching Chateau.Stuff Going Down: Chateau was able to keep up with Meredia, a New World agent of the Underworld. He is extremely agile. Dodging point blank attacks from the current Magu Magu no Mi wielder, Brazzers D. Brennan.History Repeats Itself: Chateau avoids a point blank attack from Brennan. Chateau possesses obscene amounts of durability and endurance. From the flames of the powerful Logia user, Zheng Yin.It's Always Sunny in Weatheria: Chateau was able to withstand being burned by Zheng Yin's intense flames without succumbing to the injury. To a never-ending beating by Graham Alexander. Black Eyed Pirats: Chateau continued chasing after his crew despite his wounds. He has constantly pressed onward without the slightest wince. Chateau has stood up from both occasions and continued battle. Even though the Phantom Thief pirate possesses obscene amounts of durability and endurance in his Devil Fruit forms, Chateau's human form has gained similar boost through constant battle and training. Thus allowing him to stand against enemies without revealing his transformations. As with his durability, Chateau possesses an impressive pain tolerance. This was prominantly shown during his battle upon Weatheria. Winner's Circle: Chateau continues fighting despite nearly being defeated by Zheng Yin. Chateau even withstood burns from the flame fruit's successor, the Magu Magu no Mi.History Repeats Itself: Chateau continues fighting although Brennan burned him. Chateau is a natural born brawler. A gentleman who is a master of his fisticuffs, he strikes his opponents using his body as a weapon. Chateau relies on his instinct and continues to learn throughout combat. Chateau's entire study of Matelot Grève came from continuously watching his mentor fight. Allowing him to master a form of combat from a country which he hadn't visited. He strikes when presented an opening and is able to formulate impressive plans in order to overcome obstacles. Chateau exploits the weaknesses of his opponent by targeting their embedded instincts in order to obtain the upper hand. Instead of reacting to Zheng Yin's taunts and challenge, Chateau utilized his own powers to evade her attacks and create the crucial opening needed to obtain victory. The ebony captain is strongest against other brawlers. Able to stand blow to blow in his natural state against those much larger than his human form.Black Eyed Pirates: Chateau was able to fight equally with Graham Alexander in his human form. Matelot Grève During his time as the protege of Ramsay Escoffier, Chateau became a proficient master of the ancient form of Matelot Grève. A balance based martial form which is based upon French Savate. It uses the full body as a weapon. Combining punches and kicks and even other parts of the body in order to defeat his opponent in a amalgamated martial art which resembles French Kickboxing. Chateau stated that the purpose of the Matelot Grève is the mastery of balance. For sailors to be able to fight upon even the most chaotic waves without losing their form. It is a fluid style that incorporates a philosophy of full body control. He can kick as swiftly as one punches. And is fond of leading combinations through different strikes. What differs from most martial forms is the focus on palm thrust and open handed slaps as opposed to actual punches. During his time as a pirate of Paradise, Chateau utilized this unnamed fighting style in combination with his devil fruit in order to obtain an increase in destructiveness. The immense size of his limbs in both his hybrid and full beast form compliment the ferociousness of the Matelot Grève combat style. And since the massive appendages are apart of him, Chateau is able to retain his balance regardless of the attacks. After the year of training before entering the New World, Chateau learned to rely on his human state for utilization of Matelot Grève. While the techniques lack the overwhelming force and power of the partial and hybrid transformation variants, Chateau is still capable of striking with extraordinary power. This is due to the understanding that using his devil fruit with this fighting style relies more on force as opposed to speed. The immense weight carried by momentum enhances the overall destructiveness of the technique. However, focusing on speed and the small range of contact granted by his human form creates a whipping effect. Where the power of his entire body snaps the force from his legs into his feet or hands. Compacting the strength and power into a small area and thus increasing the damage. And so, while it lacks the overall power of his devil fruit enhanced attacks, his human form is more controlled and quicker. Allowing him to dispatch opponents inconspicuously. Vent Chef Thievery and Infiltration Chateau is a skilled thief and infiltrator. He has shown keen instincts towards proper strategy and the usage of his power, despite its massive size. He combines his ability to think quickly in order to perform important decisive actions.Field Trip to the Desert: Chateau steals the Devil Fruit from Meredia's grasp and has Rowing eat it. He is one of the few pirates in Paradise history known for stealing an entire island, something which was originally thought to be a joke posting within the Underworld due to the impossible nature of the task. He impersonated a marine and infiltrated the island by himself in order to avoid unwanted attention.Its Always Sunny in Weatheria: Chateau using his invisibility to steal a disguise and impersonates a marine officer. Devil Fruit Noir ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro half a decade prior to the beginning of his journey. The fruit is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that gives him the power to transform into a hybrid or full Gashadokuro. It is an immensely powerful mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, which allows him to dwarf the Giants of Elbaf while granting him massive physical prowess. He exhibits impressive control over his hybrid form, allowing him to localize the transformation to the smallest parts of his body.Field Trip to the Desert: Chateau transforms his finger in a blitz attack. It has been noted that this skill is one primarily seen among the stronger veterans of the New World. This attributes the fact that Chateau stated the limitation of his selective transformation being 1 body part. This particular Devil Fruit possesses a special power similar to that to a Paramecia. He is able to invoke invisibility upon himself and extensions of his body. He can utilize it during the transformation process, allowing him to mask the full threat of his strikes. Weapons First Class is Chateau's main method of transportation after his crew's ship, the Antoinette. He utilizes it to cover considerable distances, traverse vast terrains and achieve three dimensional maneuverability. The shoes have a special design that uses the continuous, explosive burst of Jet Dials as a source of flight. It also allows Chateau to travel without expending energy. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Chateau Black was born with a proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki. The legendary hotelier, Ramsay Escoffier, stated that the slave boy possessed an innate ability to read people and their emotions which he uses to perform impressive manipulations. References